Rebekah and Sophie
The relationship between Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and witch Sophie Deveraux. They both allied against the New Orleans witches for their own benefit. Their alliance ended in the first season, however, when Monique Deveraux killed Sophie. The Originals Series Season One In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah met Sophie for the first time. She had come to New Orleans looking for Elijah, as she hadn't heard from him in a while. She requested that Sophie do a locator spell to find Elijah, knowing that Klaus had done something to him. However Sophie refused her request, because doing magic without Marcel Gerard's permission was punishable by death under his rule. She also warned Rebekah that she was magically linked to Hayley, so anything that happened to her would also happen to Hayley and the baby. Rebekah, annoyed, informed Sophie that she was lucky Elijah cared so much about Hayley and the baby, or she would snap her neck. Rebekah asked Sophie how Marcel became so much more powerful than the witches, as she knew the New Orleans witches weren't known to be easily messed with, and asked why they didn't just leave town to escape his control. Sophie explained that her coven practices ancestral magic, and by leaving, the witches would be leaving behind their homes and legacies, resulting in the loss of their magical ability. Rebekah told Sophie the basics of Klaus and Marcel's relationship, and warned her that her plan was doomed, as all Sophie had done was reunited two old friends. In Tangled Up In Blue, Rebekah requested that Sophie take her to meet with Katie, who she knew had sold out Hayley's werewolf identity to Marcel. Once they met at the Jardin Gris shop where Katie worked, Rebekah began to attack Katie and demanded answers as to why Katie would help the vampires. Since they were allies, Sophie also persuaded Katie to be honest with Rebekah. Later, Rebekah informed Sophie that she had met Davina Claire. Then, Klaus and Rebekah convinced Sophie to get Katie to agree to perform extremely powerful magic, so Sophie could perform a small locator spell without getting caught by Marcel. When Katie was killed by Klaus while trying to kill Marcel with said magic, Sophie, desperate to find Elijah (and thus Davina) for her own reasons, desperately tried to continue the spell anyway. However, Rebekah stopped her, and reminded her that she was still linked to Hayley, and insisted that while Sophie might be willing to risk her life, Elijah would never forgive them if Hayley's life (and the life of her baby) was put in danger at their hands. In Sinners and Saints, Klaus abducted Sophie in order to demand answers as to why Agnes and some other witches tried to kill Hayley and the baby. Rebekah was also there to question her, and Sophie informed them that she had nothing to do with the attack, because since she was linked to Hayley, she would have died, too. Sophie explained that she needed to visit the Bayou to collect the remains of her fallen witches, so her coven would be able to have access to their magical poer. After Klaus left to distract Marcel, Rebekah learned that Sophie was attempting to go to the Bayou anyway, despite Klaus instructing them not to do so. Sophie argued that she had to do this in order to consecrate her fellow witches and allow their souls to find peace, but Rebekah objected and claimed it was obtuse of her to try. Later, Hayley convinced them both to accompany her to the Bayou so she could figure out more about the wolf who saved her life. During the trip, they ran into Marcel's informant, but Rebekah was unwilling to chase him, as she was concerned about Hayley being in danger. She then left to help Klaus deal with the informant, while Sophie continued to search for the bodies of the members of her coven. Later on in the day, Elijah, who had learned about Sophie's true intentions from Davina, informed Klaus and Rebekah that Sophie was more dangerous than anyone else, as she would fight until her last breath to resurrect her niece Monique, who had been put in limbo as part of a sacrifice for the Harvest ritual. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah was taking care of Hayley, who had been sickened by the effects of the Needle of Sorrows, when Sophie arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion to help Hayley with her situation. Rebekah lashed out at Sophie, arguing that the linking was part of the reason why Hayley was in the predicament in the first place, but Sophie assured Rebekah that she was here to help, and sent Rebekah to the Jardin Gris for the herbs she needed for a potion for Hayley, which included camphor. Elijah looked at Rebekah expectantly, so Rebekah begrudgingly agreed to go run an errand for them. Later, Rebekah was seen standing by the pool while Sophie got into the water to offer Hayley the potion and to help cool them both off while Elijah held her in an attempt to lower her heart rate. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie informed the Mikealsons that the Harvest needed to happen because all of the power Davina had gained from the incomplete ritual was going to destroy her, and the city along with it. Marcel, unwilling to let Davina die after everything they had been through, took Davina to hide her near the docks, but Rebekah, believing Sophie, eventually tracked them down to convince them both to finish the ritual for the sake of everyone in New Orleans. Rebekah, along with her brothers, Hayley, and Marcel, watched as Sophie, who had become an Elder thanks to Esther Mikaelson's power, sacrificed Davina by slitting her throat with an athame. When Sophie began sobbing after none of the girls returned to life and it became clear that the ritual had not worked, Rebekah joined her in crying for the loss of the four girls, having been particularly attached to Davina. Quotes ;The Originals Season 1 :Rebekah: What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want? :Sophie: Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley. :-- House of the Rising Son Trivia *Sophie was formerly linked to Hayley Marshall-Kenner, who is the mother of Rebekah's niece. *Rebekah first found out about the Harvest from Sophie in Girl in New Orleans. *In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Rebekah and Sophie become allies again. *They both have nieces: Monique Deveraux and Hope Mikaelson. Gallery Sinnersandsaints.jpg Rebekahsophie22.jpg sugarlips-sun-setter-tank-and-the-originals-gallery.png OR103A1-1380911060.jpg The_Originals_S01E11_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0705.jpg The_Originals_S01E11_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0700.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship